


Uisneach

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Celtic Mythology, Lud-In-The-Mist - Hope Mirrlees
Genre: Bardic Art, Gen, Poetry, Sacred Trees, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in the centre the hidden ones dwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uisneach

With in and out, round about, hidden withal,  
The spiral runs straitly, a secret, a sign  
 In rowan and willow and sweet woodbine--  
    With Bel's fire  
    And bronze wire  
    And wild rose briar  
    And columbine.

Still in the centre the hidden ones dwell,  
Crowned with the oak and the apple divine,  
 With rowan and willow and sweet woodbine--  
    With etc.

Seven-hued salmon swim deep in the well,  
Breathing the bubbles of poetry's wine  
 With rowan and willow and sweet woodbine--  
    With etc.

And can the Fianna their geas fulfill,  
And how can the wise ones make May-beacons shine  
 Without rowan and willow and sweet woodbine?  
    With etc.

When Oisin did step through the hawthorn's sharp veil,  
The heroes on nutmeat and magic did dine,  
 With rowan and willow and sweet woodbine--  
    With etc.

By the river of dreams where the hazelnuts fall  
Where never and now and forever combine  
 With rowan and willow and sweet woodbine--  
    With etc.

**Author's Note:**

> I first encountered The Fools Song upon which this piece is based in Lud-in-the-Mist, and the way it wove in and out of the story enchanted me so much I gave it a tune. I tried to capture some of the numinous feeling of the original.


End file.
